


Без предупреждения

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4D4N, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, Drama, Gen, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вовремя возвращайте долги.





	1. Chapter 1

Звук выстрела и звон разбитого стекла заставляют стайки окрестных птиц испуганно разлететься прочь от шума, и Неро отработанным до автоматизма движением вгоняет в револьвер следующий патрон. Сейчас он не использует особые взрывные пули, наносящие много урона по демонам, — для этого «развлечения» хватит и обычных.

Неро тщательно целится в следующую бутылку, представляя на ее месте голову одного козла, заставившего его не так давно хорошенько побегать из-за нескольких жалких сотен баксов, и спускает курок. Брызги стекла оседают в густой траве (потом будут отвратительно громко хрустеть под подошвами ботинок), разрезая на широкие полосы листы лопуха и переламывая тонкие травяные стебли. Неро крепко сжимает губы и нахмуривается.

Синяя Роза откликается с небольшой задержкой, будто неохотно, и Неро не нравится мысль о том, что механизм может быть поврежден. Револьвер обязательно нужно отнести мастеру, однако где их сейчас поблизости найдешь? Нашествие демонов и падение Ордена меча сильно ударили по Фортуне, заставив ее и так немногочисленных жителей разбежаться по окрестным городам и деревенькам.

Третий выстрел сшибает две последние бутылки, выставленные друг за другом, и, наконец удовлетворившись результатом, Неро убирает револьвер обратно в кобуру. В воздухе стоит густой запах алкоголя, вылившегося из какого-то «снаряда», на покоцанных кустах поблескивают полупрозрачные капли, а солнце жарит так, будто хочет убить всё живое. Неро запрокидывает голову и подставляет лицо горячим жадным лучам — тучи в любой момент могут лишить его этого удовольствия, так что нужно брать, пока дают.

В этой идиллической картине мира еще кое-кого не хватает, и Неро представляет, как к нему со спины подходит Данте, насмешливо спрашивая:

— Наигрался? — А потом целует в коротко остриженный затылок.

— Не наигрался, — отвечает собственному воображению Неро и касается рукой — _живой, обычной_ — тыльной части шеи. Когтистая демоническая конечность мелко подрагивает, будто тоже хочет присоединиться к веселью. — Но, знаешь ли, Данте, работа сама себя не сделает.

Ненастоящий Данте заливисто смеется и, кажется, хлопает Неро по плечу — он почти чувствует тяжесть чужой ладони и ее тепло.

— Охотно верю, пацан. Стрельба по демонам и близко не такая сложная, как стрельба по людям.

Морок быстро рассеивается, и Неро вздыхает. Данте никогда не поддерживал заказные убийства, и даже его воссозданный из воспоминаний образ не желал дольше положенного иметь дело с убийцей.

Издалека медленно ползли тяжелые грозовые тучи, обещая ливень как минимум на несколько часов. Усилившийся ветер бросал Неро в лицо мелкие камушки и травинки, торопливо подталкивая его в сторону города, и больше не было времени ждать чуда. Данте не придет.

Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни послезавтра — он наверняка давно забыл про шебутного белобрысого «пацаненка», которому вдруг отдал старый семейный меч. Неро надеялся, что ради Ямато Данте точно придет... Но Данте будто стер из памяти те события в Фортуне и пропал.

Впрочем, у Неро всегда наготове запасной вариант — самостоятельно прийти к Данте. Так уж ли сложно найти агентство «Devil May Cry»? Неро усмехается собственным мыслям и произносит уже вслух:

— Будь уверен, Данте, я умею не только неплохо стрелять.


	2. Chapter 2

Найти попутку до соседнего города было непосильной задачей. Испуганные сельские жители старались по широкой дуге объезжать «проклятый город» — так они теперь называли Фортуну, — и лишь изредка можно было заметить на бесконечных просторах полей старую изможденную клячу или стайку диких птиц. Проще было пройти пешком с десяток километров и уже там искать какого-нибудь фермера, желающего попасть на ярмарку, или случайных путешественников с собственным автомобилем.

Завершив все дела первостепенной важности, тепло попрощавшись с Кирие, все еще не отошедшей от траура по брату, и проверив надежность замков на тайных лабораториях и библиотеках Ордена меча, Неро спрятал Алую Королеву в чудом сохранившийся футляр и двинулся в путь без верного меча, лишь с револьвером и дьявольской рукой, не зная, сможет ли когда-нибудь вернуться.

Еще пару лет назад он и помыслить не мог, что покинет Фортуну по своей воле, оставив Кирие наедине с грузом невыносимой вины и ответственности за чужие жизни (спонтанно возникший сиротский приют постоянно набирал новых воспитанников), а сам будто бы отправится искать лучшей доли — или, может, ответов на свои невысказанные вопросы. Сейчас же, когда самые страшные кошмары о демонах стали реальностью, единственным, что Неро мог сделать для города, — это уйти прочь. Все скудные накопления, окропленные его потом и его же кровью, он оставил Кирие, надеясь помочь ей хотя бы этим. Того, что осталось, не хватит даже на ночь в дешевом мотеле, однако возникшую нужду Неро называл собственным искуплением грехов.

Кровь убитых им людей и слезы родственников тех, кого он не спас, жгли руки Неро раскаленным железом, и несуществующие волдыри все болели и болели, не оставляя его в покое даже во сне.

Он вставал на рассвете, измученный бессонницей и насмешливыми замечаниями фальшивого Данте, и с упорством, достойным похвалы, шел вперед к своей цели. Неро не знал, хотел ли он избавиться от этого громкого настырного голоса в своей голове, заменив его голосом реальным, или просто желал увидеть человека — нет, _дьявола,_ — одним своим появлением разрушившего Орден меча, Фортуну и саму жизнь Неро. А возможно, причиной столь яростной борьбы на самом деле был едва уловимый шепот на краю сознания: _«Силы, больше силы…»_

Неро чистил револьвер и старый поношенный плащ, стряхивал с ботинок высохшую за ночь грязь, умывался и завтракал, будто изгой, — украдкой и вдалеке от посторонних взглядов. Крал фрукты и кошельки. Брался за любую возможную подработку — для него было большой удачей заночевать под крышей, а не в чистом поле.

И везде, в каждом городе и каждой деревне, где он бывал, Неро спрашивал про наемников и агентство «Devil May Cry». Кто-то смеялся над ним (получая за это кулаком в лицо), кто-то обещал позвать полицию за подобные вопросы, а кто-то судорожно оглядывался и вздыхал.

Данте казался неуловимым призраком, затейливым образом, выдуманным для стращания детей. Про него ходили сказки и до смешного глупые легенды, и лишь упоминание демонов в каждой такой истории давало Неро знать: он идет по верному следу.

— Так торопишься встретиться со мной, — ухмыльнулся Данте, развалившись на единственной кровати убогой комнатушки, и закинул ногу на ногу. — Уже придумал речь?

— Придумал пару новых ударов, чтобы тепло тебя встретить, — огрызнулся Неро, осторожно перебирая Синюю Розу. Толкового оружейника можно было найти только в большом городе и только по очень хорошему знакомству, так что с мелким ремонтом Неро до сих пор приходилось справляться самостоятельно. — Не забудь спросить у своей регенерации, восстанавливает ли она разрубленное на две части сердце.

— Целься сразу в голову, — иронично посоветовал Данте, глядя на убогие попытки Неро не испортить хрупкие механизмы. — И чтобы одним ударом, иначе придется начинать все сначала. Кстати, уже подыскал себе место в круге реинкарнации? Мне как раз домашней собачки не хватает.

— Да пошел ты, — на выдохе ответил Неро и прицелился в стену. Где-то как раз там была голова фальшивого Данте — жаль, что обычное оружие не способно ему навредить.

— Бам! — рассмеялся Данте и пропал, оставив Неро наедине с горечью и сомнениями.


End file.
